


Escapism

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, Romance, Season/Series 01, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz finds herself attracted to her informant, Raymond Reddington, and she is vulnerable to his charm because she no longer trusts Tom. She decides to get a taste of a different life, one where she and Raymond are romantically involved. The affair is exactly what she needs.





	1. Silence and Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I got a suggestion to write another story where Liz falls for Red while she's still with Tom. That's always fun to write, so I started this fic! I hope you enjoy it, and I always appreciate your comments, kudos and bookmarks. Thank you! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

The swanky hotel room was dead quiet, making Liz extra nervous. She was sitting across from Raymond Reddington, her new informant; her first and only informant, actually. He was dangerous in every way…physically, mentally…he was a master manipulator…he was even dangerous to her marriage. Those seductive green eyes, the gentle smile, the soothing voice. Why did she have to be this man’s handler? Reddington was staring at her now, as he always did, looking intrigued by her. Liz tapped her foot and sat up straight again. The silence was unbearable.

“Well? Why am I here exactly?” Liz asked. 

“You tell me.” Red said playfully; he crossed his legs and tilted his head to study her. 

“What? You wanted me to come, so I came.” She said. 

Reddington gave her a devilish grin and he chuckled quietly; she was suddenly regretting her choice of wording. Liz felt her cheeks warming up. 

“Indeed…” He said with innuendo. 

Liz began blushing, but she stared defiantly into his eyes instead of looking away. 

“Enough games, Reddington. You’re like the damn Cheshire Cat, with your riddles.” Liz said frustratedly. 

“It’s not a riddle, Lizzie. Why do I always ask you to come and meet me?” Red said. 

“…To give me intel.” She said. 

“Correct.” He said. 

“…Okay, so…what’s your intel?” She said impatiently. 

He sighed and clasped his hands on his thigh, appearing calm, almost bored. 

“I’m waiting for it.” He said. 

“Huh?” She said, feeling puzzled. 

“I’ll get a call any minute now. I figured I’d just enjoy the…_pleasure_ of your company while I waited to hear from a source.” He said. 

Liz tried to figure out if his tone was sarcastic, genuine or flirtatious. She couldn’t tell. 

“Okay.” Liz said. 

Reddington gave her one of his charming, brief smiles and nodded. Silence fell again and she crossed her legs as she leaned back in the love seat. Liz studied Reddington as they waited; he had impressive clothes, impeccable shoes. His hands were attractive, and he didn’t wear a wedding ring. His crisp shirtsleeves were rolled up, showing his forearms…he had nice forearms. He was wearing a grey vest; so formal, yet his top few shirt buttons were undone. Liz found herself enticed. She wondered what he’d look like with more buttons undone. She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh as she shifted in her seat. She then surveyed his handsome, smooth, clean-shaven face; his neatly trimmed hair. He was such an attractive older guy. Here she was, sitting in Reddington’s hotel room, alone with him, checking him out while Tom was at home. Liz almost blushed again. 

Red noticed Lizzie was intently studying him, from his shoes then up and back down. She didn’t take her eyes off him for a couple minutes. Her beautiful blue eyes had even stopped at his open shirt collar for some time. He wondered how attracted she was to him. He’d give anything to find out. They were both startled when his phone rang, and he chuckled as he grabbed it from his pocket. 

“Sorry, Lizzie. Yes?” Red said, answering it. 

Liz watched Reddington talking and listening; he uncrossed his legs and she took the opportunity to glance at the front of his trousers. Judging by the bulge, he had an impressive package…

“Yes, got it. Thank you.” Red said, then he hung up. 

Lizzie seemed embarrassed again, and he didn’t know why. 

“I’ve got it. Do you have a pen and paper?” He said. 

She went into her purse and rifled through it, finally retrieving a pen and a pad of sticky notes. He was standing in front of her now, waiting. She looked at him and her expression was one of surprise, but also something else. He gently took the pen and pad from Lizzie, and he wrote the note while she gazed up at him. 

“I’m giving you the location of a pharmaceutical factory…” Red said as he wrote. 

Liz was distracted by having Reddington standing right in front of her. She was pretty much eye-level with his crotch, and his aftershave was subtly wafting to her. She sighed softly and crossed her legs again; they looked at each other when she accidentally brushed her leg against his knee. 

“Sorry.” Liz said. 

“It’s quite alright. I’m almost done invading your personal space.” Red said, smirking. 

He then handed her the pen and pad. She looked at his note, then back up at him. 

“You have the exact coordinates?” Liz asked in surprise. 

“Yes. They’re much more accurate than an address. Anyhow, you need to send a team to stop production. A pair of workers have become disgruntled and are planning to sabotage the company by putting the wrong drugs in the bottles. It’s extremely dangerous.” Red said. 

“Oh god. Okay, I’ll text the coordinates to Aram.” Liz said, then she hurriedly began typing them into her phone. 

Red stayed right in front of Lizzie for several long moments; he was enjoying being in her personal space. He supposed he shouldn’t linger awkwardly, however, so he finally went back to his chair and sat down. 

“It’s sent. Thanks for giving us this.” Liz said, putting her phone away. 

“You’re welcome.” Red said. 

“Was that it for today, or…?” She said; she kind of wanted to stay here longer. 

Red tried to come up with something else to keep her here, but he couldn’t. 

“Uh yes, that’s all for now, Lizzie.” He said. 

“Okay. Well…I should get going…” She said. 

“…Alright.” He said. 

Liz had the urge to stay; Reddington was magnetic, not to mention Tom wasn’t the same anymore. He was acting strange lately, and she knew something wasn’t right. He was most likely cheating on her. Part of her wanted to get revenge by staying over at Reddington’s hotel tonight, in his bed…in his arms…

Red was amused to see Lizzie staying in her chair. She wasn’t budging yet. Luckily, this gave him a chance to think of an excuse for her to stay.

“…Are you sure you won’t stay a while and help me with a bottle of 1989 Chambertin Grand Cru? It was a particularly good year for Chambertin Grand Cru.” Red offered.

While the expense wasn’t an issue for him, he didn’t want to share this fine $10,000 wine with just anyone. He was hoping Lizzie would join him. 

“Um…I’m sure it’s lovely, but…” Liz said, although she was strongly considering it.

“Humour me. It’s best when it’s shared with someone special...Have a taste, and see what you think.” Red said.

Liz was easily persuaded. 

“I suppose.” She conceded. 

“Excellent. I’ll get some glasses.” He said happily as he sprang up from the chair. 

Liz smiled and chuckled; Reddington seemed sweet sometimes, and lonely. Perhaps he was harmless after all. He returned with the bottle and glasses, then he leaned over in front of her as he placed the items on the small table and poured the wine. Liz got a view of his chest as his shirt billowed forwards; she also got another waft of his magnificent scent. Nope, not harmless, she concluded. He was expertly seducing her, and she was letting it happen. She liked it. 

“Here, sweetheart.” Red said, handing her the glass. 

Liz was a little startled by the term of endearment; she smiled shyly at him. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

“You’re very welcome.” He said. 

Liz felt her heart skip a beat as Reddington suddenly sat down beside her on the love seat. She felt nervous, excited and guilty just sitting next to him. He held his glass out slightly to her. 

“Here’s to our fascinating working relationship.” Red said, smiling gently. 

Liz giggled and raised her glass. 

“Cheers.” She chuckled. 

They sipped the fine wine and Liz closed her eyes to appreciate it; it was the best wine she’d ever tasted. She didn’t even know wine could taste like this. 

“Mm.” Liz responded, savouring the liquid. 

Red felt turned on by the little hum of pleasure Lizzie made as she tasted the wine. He would love to hear the sounds she made during sex. Liz opened her eyes and looked at Reddington when she heard him sigh quietly. 

“Don’t you like it?” Liz asked. 

“Oh, yes, it’s beautiful…” Red said; he failed to explain his sigh. 

“It is. Thanks for sharing it with me. I’ve never had truly fine wine before.” She said. 

“It’s my pleasure, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

They were gazing into each other’s eyes, and Liz felt so drawn to Reddington, she wished she could feel his lips on hers. She began fantasizing about kissing him and feeling his hand travel up between her thighs.

“Um…” Liz began distractedly. 

“Yes?” Red gently probed. 

“I forgot what I was gonna say.” She said wryly, then she chuckled and looked away. 

“I see.” He said. 

They took sips of wine, then gazed at each other again. 

“Can I call you Raymond?” Liz asked. 

“Sure, why not? I call you Lizzie.” Red said, smirking. 

“Okay. Um…Raymond…” She said. 

Red waited patiently. 

“Do you share really expensive wines with other agents?” Liz asked. 

“No.” Red said. 

“Oh. Is it…because I’m your handler?” She asked, trying to ascertain his feelings for her. 

“No, it’s not. I wanted to share this with you because you’re very special to me.” He said. 

Liz blushed lightly. 

“But why am I special to you?” She asked. 

Red sighed and then smiled briefly. 

“Just…because.” He said. 

Liz stared at him expectantly; that wasn’t an adequate answer. However, she could tell Raymond wasn’t going to give her anything more than that. 

“Well…you’re special to me, too, actually.” Liz said timidly. 

“_Really_?” Red asked incredulously. 

Liz laughed. 

“Yeah. Don’t be so surprised. You’re my first informant, and you’re very interesting. I admit I get frustrated when you won’t tell me things, but…you’re my favourite part of the job.” She said. 

Red was pleasantly shocked, so he just blinked at her for a moment. 

“Thank you. I…didn’t expect you to say that.” Red said. 

Lizzie gave him a sweet smile, then she looked down into her glass. She was still smiling as she tucked her hair behind her ear. He wanted to kiss her and tell her how beautiful she was, but he didn’t want to ruin things between them. He waited so he could assess her feelings. She gave him a coy glance, then she sipped her wine. 

“You smell really good, by the way.” Liz said, now starting to flirt with him; she couldn’t seem to help herself.

“Hm. Thanks.” Red said quietly. 

“And you’re _so_…” She said, but she gave up and sighed. 

“I’m so what?” He asked. 

“Charming, charismatic…effortlessly suave and attractive. You’re like…a chick magnet.” She said, smirking. 

He laughed heartily. 

“I appreciate it. I think many women are just interested in me because I wear expensive suits. They want a sugar daddy.” He said. 

They both laughed. 

“But you’re different…” Red added. 

Liz leaned back, rested her head on the love seat and gave Raymond a sarcastic smile. 

“Oh, am I? How do you know?” Liz said. 

“Because I know.” Red said, also leaning back.

“You don’t answer my questions. Should I just stop asking you things?” She said. 

“Perhaps.” He quipped. 

Lizzie smirked cutely at his cheeky answer. They looked deeply into one another’s eyes for a long while, then she put her glass on the coffee table. He thought she might leave, but instead, she got comfy again. Red put his glass down, too, and they resumed looking at each other. Liz felt so nervous and excited, her heart was pounding. This was the moment she would either give into Reddington’s charms or resist. She thought about her marriage to Tom, which wasn’t happy or fulfilling like she thought it would be. She considered her job as Reddington’s handler. She also considered her very strong attraction to him, and the way her body was responding to him. He was arousing her without even doing anything. Now, he was giving her a somewhat expectant look. 

“I…” Liz began. 

“…Yes, Lizzie?” Red said quietly. 

Her phone jingled with a text message, startling them. She reached down and grabbed it from her purse; it was from Aram, saying tactical units would soon be on the way to the coordinates she gave him. 

“It’s Aram. They’re going to the pharmaceutical factory soon.” Liz said, then she put her phone back in her purse. 

“That’s good news.” Red said. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

The phone had scared Liz back into reality, and the romantic moment had passed. She realized she would feel too guilty if she acted on her desire for Reddington. 

“Sorry, but…I should get going.” Liz said, then she stood up. 

Red stood up, too, and he managed to hide his bitter disappointment; she was going back home to ‘Tom’—bastard. 

“Would you like my driver to take you?” Red offered politely. 

“No, thanks. I’m under the legal limit.” Liz said, then she chuckled. 

“Very well. I’ll see you tomorrow, Lizzie, at some point.” He said as they reached the door. 

“Oh, are you going to summon me tomorrow?” She asked teasingly. 

“Yes.” He said. 

“Okay. I look forward to it.” She said, smirking. 

Red nodded. 

“Goodnight.” He said. 

“Night, Raymond…” She said softly. 

Lizzie gave him a look that made him want to just grab her and carry her off to bed. She was reluctant to leave, and apparently wanting a kiss. They both leaned towards each other at the same time; she was going to give him a peck on the cheek while he was boldly going to give her a quick kiss on the lips. They ended up compromising and he kissed her face, near her mouth. Lizzie giggled embarrassedly and blushed, but surprisingly, she tried again, this time aiming for his mouth. He eagerly planted a kiss on her lips, and he heard the sweetest high-pitched sigh of excitement from her. Liz didn’t know what she was thinking, kissing Raymond Reddington on the lips, but it felt amazing. Her knees felt wobbly, and she instinctively steadied herself with her hands on his chest. She moaned quietly and opened her mouth, inviting his tongue. They deepened the kiss, and their passion was reaching a fever pitch. They breathed heavily as they hungrily made out with each other. Liz was almost past the point of no return, but she managed to rein herself in. 

“Mm…I…have to go…” Liz said breathlessly. 

Red sighed, but he nodded in understanding. 

“Alright. Tomorrow...” Red said. 

Liz nodded and left before it was too late. As she dazedly went to the elevator, she contemplated the meaning of his farewell. Tomorrow he’d meet with her for work, or tomorrow they’d finish what they started? She was in a dreamlike state all the way to her car. She sighed and rested her head back on the seat for several moments, gathering her composure before driving home. When she arrived, she saw Tom sitting on the couch with his phone. He quickly turned the screen off and put it down. 

“Hey babe.” Tom said. 

“…Hi. I’m gonna go have a shower.” Liz said. 

“Okay.” He said. 

Liz glanced back and saw him go on his phone again. She felt annoyed, especially as she realized she passed up an amazing opportunity to come home to this crap. She went into the bathroom; as she undressed, she noticed a very wet spot in her panties. That’s what Raymond did to her. Liz got into the shower, washed and rinsed off, then she grabbed the handheld shower head and set it to the massage feature. She aimed the quick, strong pulses of water between her legs. She sighed and closed her eyes to fantasize about Raymond. The water felt so good, hitting her sensitive clit, her pleasure was rising swiftly. Liz became breathless as she imagined Raymond touching her there, kissing her, entering her. She pictured him fucking her hard in the shower, and she whimpered as she suddenly orgasmed. She was satisfied by it, for now, but she knew her burning desire for Raymond wouldn’t go away that easily. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

At his hotel, Red was also in the shower, fantasizing about Lizzie as he tightened his grip on his cock. He put his hand on the wall to steady himself, and he closed his eyes. He imagined Lizzie’s fingers wrapping around his throbbing erection while he was rubbing her nipples and cupping her breasts. He pictured taking her from behind as she braced herself against the wall of the shower. Red quickly and firmly pumped his cock, just past the head of it, driving himself closer to the peak. He could almost hear Lizzie mewling in pleasure, and feel her slick walls tugging at him. He exhaled harshly and leaned against the wall as the intense pleasure washed over him; he spurted repeatedly as he came. As he recovered, he sighed and sorely wished he could be with Lizzie. He wanted her—_needed_ her—so badly. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Need

Liz was awakened in the middle of the night by Tom getting out of bed. She heard a hushed conversation while he talked on his phone to someone. It got quieter as he went down the hall to elsewhere in the apartment. She looked at the alarm clock and it was 3:12 a.m. Liz sighed frustratedly and sat up, waiting to confront Tom when he came back. After a few minutes, however, she got tired and she couldn’t be bothered to argue with him at this time of the morning. She got comfy again and gradually dozed off. When she woke up to her alarm later that morning, Tom was still gone. She looked around and went into the kitchen; Tom was nowhere to be seen. Liz pursed her lips and took a deep breath as her anger boiled inside her. What was he up to? Where was he? She spotted his computer, and she went over and opened it. His email inbox was open and there wasn’t anything suspicious in it, but when she browsed through his contacts, she saw a “Gina”. She couldn’t think of who that might be. Liz went a little further and took a peek into his deleted items folder. She discovered an email from this Gina woman, so she opened it. All it contained was a time. Clearly, there was no need to set a meeting place; they both must be familiar with it.

Liz snapped Tom’s computer shut and took a deep breath. She was angry and hurt, but she wasn’t completely surprised. Also, in her mind, this revelation gave her permission to start something with Reddington. Speak of the devil, her phone rang at that moment, and it was Raymond. 

“Hello?” Liz answered. 

“Hello Lizzie…are you busy now, or can you come to my suite?” Red said. 

“I’ll come.” She said. 

Liz bit her lip excitedly as the sexual innuendo sank in. Even though the line was quiet, she could picture Reddington’s flirtatious smirk. 

“Mm. Wonderful…see you shortly.” He said. 

“Okay, bye.” She said, then they hung up. 

Liz’s heart began racing with nervousness and excitement; she quickly freshened up and headed out the door. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red opened his door to Lizzie, who looked cold. It was a cool, drizzly autumn day; her hair had been sprinkled with rain and her cheeks were rosy. He smiled gently and stepped aside, ushering her in. She stepped in and stood close to him as he shut and locked the door. Red lightly reached for her face, and she let him put his hand on her cheek. 

“You’re cold.” Red said softly. 

Liz leaned into his warm touch. 

“Yes.” Liz said quietly. 

“Let’s get you warmed up.” He said, taking her coat off for her. 

Red went and got a small towel for Lizzie to dry her hair. She rubbed her head and then fixed her hair with her fingers. 

“Thanks. It’s nice and toasty in here.” Liz said. 

“No problem. Would you like to change into a fluffy robe?” Red said. 

“Oh, um…” She said. 

“Those jeans must be cold.” He observed. 

“Yeah, they are.” She said. 

“…Really, it’s no trouble. I had them give me extras. The closet is stocked with fluffy robes.” He said lightheartedly. 

Liz laughed, and she considered it. She wasn’t sure what Reddington’s intentions were for this meeting, but she was ready to take things to the next level this time. Maybe being in a robe would help start things off. 

“Sure, why not. I’ll wear one of your luxurious fluffy robes.” Liz said, smirking. 

Red was pleasantly surprised she took the offer. 

“Follow me.” Red said, then he led her to the bedroom. 

Lizzie glanced around shyly at the bedroom, then she stood beside him at the spacious closet. 

“Oh, you weren’t kidding. Look at them all.” Liz said humorously. 

Red chuckled. 

“I told you. They’re perfect for lounging around in. Here…I’ll let you get changed. I’ll be in the living room.” Red said, handing her the robe. 

“Thank you.” Liz said. 

“You’re welcome.” He said, then he left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

Liz nervously took her clothes off, down to her bra and panties. She wondered if she should take those off, too, or if that would be too much. Well, he wouldn’t be able to tell what she had on under the robe. She could go without. Liz took her bra and panties off, then slipped into the dry, warm, fluffy robe and tied the belt. She sighed contentedly; it really was comfortable. She went back to the living room, and she enjoyed the way Raymond was looking at her. He looked pleased and very interested. Red surveyed Lizzie; she had bare feet and legs, and he wondered if she was wearing anything underneath. 

“May I just say, you look adorable in that robe?” Red said. 

Liz giggled. 

“Thanks. I feel a bit silly, but it’s very comfortable.” She said as she sat next to him on the love seat. 

“No need to feel silly, just enjoy it.” He said softly. 

“So, um…do you have any intel for me?” She said nervously. 

“No.” He said. 

“Oh.” She said; Reddington’s intentions were now clear.

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments. 

“I just wanted to see you.” Red said. 

“…I wanted to see you, too, Raymond.” Liz admitted. 

“Hm...” He responded, intrigued. 

“Last night…the way you kissed me…it drove me crazy.” She said quietly. 

Red listened intently and studied Lizzie’s face. She began blushing, then she continued. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” She confessed. 

“Same here. You got me so riled up last night, I had to…satisfy myself in the shower.” He said flirtatiously.

Liz gaped slightly in surprise, and she felt herself becoming very aroused. 

“_Oh_…I did the same…” Liz said quietly. 

Red was speechless for a few moments, and he felt a stirring in his trousers. 

“Mm…I would’ve _killed_ to see that…” Red said. 

Liz was pretty sure he meant that literally, and her stomach did a nervous flip; she blushed a little more.

“May I kiss you?” Red rumbled. 

“Yes.” She breathed. 

They slowly leaned towards each other and their lips met. Their kissing started out slow and gentle, so Liz took the time to touch Raymond’s cheek, neck, and chest. She turned further towards him and whimpered softly as they began kissing more passionately. She felt his hands gently rubbing her back, her waist, then her hips; feeling them on her hips turned her on immensely. Liz craved Raymond so badly, she was trembling all over with excitement. 

“…I want you so bad.” Liz confessed breathily and she clutched his shirt. 

“Lizzie…” Red breathed, then he captured her mouth in a heated kiss.

Lizzie whimpered and arched towards him, trying to get as close as possible; it wasn’t close enough for either of them. 

“Come into my bedroom.” Red said seductively. 

“_Yes_.” Liz agreed enthusiastically. 

Liz wasn’t thinking as an agent on the way to his bedroom; she wasn’t thinking as his handler, or as a married woman. She was singleminded and determined. She was only thinking about how much she wanted Reddington, and how he would satisfy this overwhelming urge. She nervously sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him. He wasn’t wearing a vest this time, or a belt for that matter; all the better for getting undressed quickly. Liz could tell he’d anticipated this happening. 

“You knew you’d get me into bed today…” Liz said, smirking. 

“Yes.” Red said, unbuttoning his shirt in front of her. 

Liz giggled slightly and then she bit her lip excitedly as she watched him undo his shirt. Raymond wasn’t wearing an undershirt, either. Even better. She feasted her eyes on his bare chest and abdomen, and she watched raptly as he took his shirt off. She could hardly contain herself when he was undoing trousers. Liz decided to move things along. She untied the belt of her robe, then she opened it, revealing her bare breasts to Raymond. He looked pleasantly stunned for several moments, then he eagerly pulled his trousers down and took them off. Liz studied the way his erection was pressing against the fabric of his boxer briefs, and she felt a warm gush at her opening in anticipation. She gave him a lustful look and opened the rest of the robe. 

Red discovered Lizzie wasn’t wearing panties, and he was beyond thrilled. His cock throbbed at the sight of her pubic hair. She put the robe on the floor, then she moved back into the middle of the bed to wait for him. She didn’t take her eyes off him the whole time; her lustful gaze lowered to his erection as he took his underwear off. Lizzie eagerly opened her legs and looked pleadingly at him. She looked delectable. Red went into the bedside drawer and unwrapped a condom, then he rolled it on as she watched. As soon as it was on, Lizzie reached out to him and almost pulled him on top of her as he got on the bed. 

Liz began kissing Raymond, and she whimpered softly when she felt his warm, weighty cock gently touch her folds. He lowered himself to press against her.

“Mm! Raymond…” Liz purred. 

Her hands went up his back, discovering severe scars. 

“I was in a fire.” Red explained. 

“So was I.” Liz said quietly, then she kissed him again. 

Liz revelled in the feel of Raymond on top of her; she humped him and reached down to grope his butt, pulling him closer. His erection pressed firmly against her clit, driving her crazy. 

“Oh god…I can’t wait any longer…” Liz implored. 

She was extremely wet, relaxed, and aching to have him inside her. She’d never been more ready in her life. Liz gazed into Raymond’s intense green eyes as he guided his tip to her opening. They both breathed heavier and closed their eyes for a moment as he pressed inside her. 

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

She mewled quietly as he gently pushed deeper. 

“Is that good, baby?” He said intensely. 

“Yes!” She purred. 

Red felt Lizzie tightly hugging his cock, but she was open and slippery. The lubrication on the condom also helped him; he easily slid in all the way, then he paused to kiss her. Red gave her a nudge before drawing back and thrusting in again. Lizzie whimpered and breathed heavily; he studied her face as he began thrusting at a steady rhythm. She looked lustful, flushed and blissful. He felt her fingers dig into his back. Liz was so thrilled she was finally having sex with Raymond, she was almost ready to orgasm. She was lost in the feel of his cock, stretching her just right, rubbing all the right spots. His handsome face showed an intense expression from the pleasure. As he thrust faster, she pulled him closer and he put more weight on her. Raymond nuzzled closer so they were almost cheek to cheek. Liz wrapped her legs around him. 

“Oh! God! Yes!” Liz panted; he was hitting her g-spot perfectly. 

Red could feel Lizzie tightening around him, and she was trembling. She panted and became frantic, digging her heels into his butt cheeks to make him fuck her harder. She was mewling louder and her walls were tightly pumping his cock. It was hard for him to hold off, but she was close. He gave her quick, shallow thrusts, and she made this sweet whining sound. Liz was on the verge of climaxing for several moments as Raymond thrust very quickly; she heard his harsh breathing and the occasional grunt. 

“Fuck…baby…I’m going to come.” Red said intensely. 

“Ohh, _yes_…” Liz breathed excitedly. 

She wanted them to come together. They were in perfect harmony as they climbed to the peak; Liz whimpered loudly as she started orgasming, and Raymond groaned and lost his rhythm. She clamped down on him repeatedly while he filled the condom. Red was being squeezed by Lizzie, drawing out more gushes of his semen. He moaned and shuddered slightly as the last of it spilled forth. Lizzie also shuddered as she experienced another wave of pleasure. They began catching their breath as they relaxed; Red lifted up to look at Lizzie. She wore an awestruck expression, which was flattering and very gratifying. She began smiling up at him. 

“Raymond, that was amazing.” Liz said, then she giggled happily.

“Mm, it certainly was.” Red said, then he gently kissed her. 

Liz rubbed Raymond’s back and rubbed their legs together. When they were ready, he slowly withdrew from her and took the condom off; he put it in a tissue and tossed it in the nearby wastebasket. Red laid on his side close to Lizzie, and he propped up on his elbow so he could see her face. She was smiling and gazing at him. He put his hand on her cheek, then her neck and slowly traced the curves of her breasts. 

“We were in a bit of a rush. Next time, I’ll learn all your favourite things…and find _all_ your special spots.” Red said quietly as he caressed her breasts. 

Lizzie smiled. 

“There _will_ be a next time, won’t there?” Red added, tickling down her abdomen. 

“Definitely.” Liz said without hesitation. 

Liz was pleased to bring a genuine smile to Raymond’s face. She loved when he smiled rather than smirked. 

“I can’t get enough of you. I wanna do it again already.” She said giddily. 

“You’re a little firecracker, Lizzie. We’ll do it again soon.” He said soothingly as he pulled her closer. 

He kissed her and held her waist. Liz was on cloud nine and she didn’t want to ever come down, back to reality…back to Tom, back to work. Raymond wasn’t just her favourite part of the job; he was now her favourite part of life. She felt incredible with him, and they had intoxicating chemistry. Why did the man of her dreams have to be a crime lord? She didn’t really care. She wanted him no matter what. Red was happy to have Lizzie in his arms, snuggled against him; he was closer to her than ever before. Her guard was down, she was letting him in, in every way. Lizzie was smitten with him. Red felt happy for the first time in ages. 

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Time for a Change

Liz was smiling a lot as she cuddled with Raymond in his bed. They’d spent quite a while snuggling together, and they were almost ready to start round two of their lovemaking. Raymond began kissing her neck, slowly and passionately. Liz hummed softly in pleasure. A moment later, her phone rang and she gasped.

“It’s okay, baby.” Red said soothingly. 

“I should see who it is.” Liz said worriedly; it was either work, or Tom. 

“They can leave a message.” He murmured against her collarbone. 

Liz was tense as the ringing continued, but she gave into Raymond’s persuasion and stayed put. The phone stopped ringing, and she was able to relax again as she got lost in the sensuality of his gentle kisses. She felt his mouth cover her nipple, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. She moaned quietly and ran her hand over his head. He lightly suckled her nipple, taking his time. Tom never did this; if he did, he was in a rush and she didn’t get much out of it. Raymond was giving her very erotic, arousing sensations. Liz breathed heavier and writhed slightly. 

“That feels good…” Liz purred quietly. 

She felt his warm breath on her wet nipple as he pulled back. 

“I’ll keep going.” Red rumbled, then he warmed her breast with his hand while he started on her other nipple.

Lizzie moaned sweetly and opened her legs; her knee rested on his abdomen. He moved his hand down and caressed her soft inner thigh while he continued pleasuring her nipple. She moved her leg, opening wider to give him a hint. Red gladly took the hint and positioned himself so that his face was between her thighs. Liz whimpered and squirmed as Raymond’s mouth covered her sensitive flesh. He gave a low moan as he tasted her. She felt his tongue slowly, gently rubbing her clit, then he suckled her inner lips, giving her a surprisingly pleasurable sensation. 

“Oh…” Liz moaned breathily. 

Red was thoroughly enjoying exploring Lizzie and learning what she liked. As her clit became harder, he sucked it, which made her writhe in pleasure. Liz was in ecstasy; Raymond knew exactly what to do and when to do it. He started off gentle and gave her more stimulation as her need increased. His tongue quickly flicked over her clit, and her thighs trembled. 

“Oh _Raymond_…” Liz whined. 

She mewled as her pleasure began spiking. 

“Mmm…” Red rumbled against her, then he sucked her clit again. 

Lizzie was panting and shaking like a leaf as she got closer to climaxing. She was exquisite. He felt her fingertips go over his head, encouraging him. She whimpered and gently nudged his mouth. He was immensely gratified when a very sexual moan sounded from Lizzie’s throat and she tensed up, almost closing her thighs on him. She remained tense as her orgasm went through her, then she jumped slightly when he licked her extremely sensitive clit. He smirked and looked up at her face. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Red said quietly. 

Liz blushed and smiled. 

“Thank you.” She said shyly. 

She opened her legs for Raymond as he got on top of her. 

“Do you want more? I would love to be inside you again.” Red said lustfully. 

“Yes.” Liz breathed, then she looked down. 

“I’ll get a condom.” He said. 

Liz was tempted to do it without a condom. She watched Raymond roll the condom down his shaft, and she felt herself getting wet again in response. 

“Would you like to try a different position?” Red asked seductively. 

“Yeah.” Liz said eagerly. 

Red smiled and put one of the extra pillows in the middle of the bed. 

“Okay. Bend forward over this and rest your hips on it. You can put your hand underneath to play with yourself.” Red said. 

Lizzie immediately got into position and began touching herself; her butt was tilted up towards him and he mounted her. 

“Are you comfortable?” Red asked. 

“Yes.” Liz said breathily. 

“Are you ready for me?” He asked. 

“God yes.” She purred. 

Red smirked for a second, then he guided his tip between her inner lips. She was tight from her orgasm, so he was extra gentle as he entered her. They both moaned and breathed heavier; Liz was thrilled to have Raymond mounting her from behind like this. She was at the perfect angle for both of them, and she could stimulate her clit with her fingers. 

“Ohh Lizzie…you feel so fucking good…” Red said intensely as he began thrusting. 

“Mm!” She mewled in response. 

Red relished Lizzie’s moans and whimpers of pleasure. Her phone rang again and he wanted to kill whoever it was. Lizzie tensed up. 

“Ignore it. Just relax, baby…” Red said soothingly. 

Liz managed to relax and focus on the pleasure. Raymond’s cock was sliding in and out, rubbing her walls, including her g-spot, with the perfect amount of friction. She concentrated on the sensations inside her, and on her clit, and the feel of his warm body partially on top of her from behind. The phone stopped ringing, and he quickened the pace. 

“Mmm yes…” Liz moaned. 

Red continued his fast thrusting, and they were both getting closer. Lizzie was getting very vocal, which turned him on even further. They were both breathless and striving for release. He held her hip with one hand and drove into her harder. She mewled and began tightening on him. Liz felt continuous rubbing on her g-spot while she pressed on her clit. Her breath caught and she cried out loudly as she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. Red was thrilled to feel and hear Lizzie’s pleasure; she was so tight, she gripped his cock and prevented him from thrusting. She squeezed him as he nudged her walls, and he started coming. He exhaled heavily and spurted repeatedly into the condom. Liz was excited by Raymond’s orgasm; she stuck her butt up, making him move inside her. They could both feel the condom squishily moving a little. She was turned on by it while Red was concerned about pulling out before it became loose. 

“Keep going…don’t worry, I’m on the pill.” Liz said. 

Red indulged Lizzie by moving in and out; it felt very slippery to him, and after several more moments, it felt very slippery to her, too. The condom slipped and Liz felt Raymond’s semen. She suddenly orgasmed again. When she relaxed, he gently slipped out of her and managed to take the condom with him. He wrapped it in a tissue and put it in the wastebasket. They were both wet. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to do it without…” Red said in pleasant surprise. 

“Yeah. Next time, we’ll do it without a condom.” Liz said as she shakily got off the pillow. 

“I like the sound of that.” He said, smirking. 

“So do I. I’ll just go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” She said. 

Liz went to the bathroom and tidied herself, then she returned and picked her phone up from her jeans on the floor. She had two missed calls from Tom, and one voicemail. She got on the bed and listened to the voicemail while Raymond went to the bathroom. Tom sounded apologetic.

“Hey babe, I missed you this morning. Sorry, but I remembered I left something in my office at school, then I didn’t want to wake you so I stayed out. I hope everything’s okay. Love you, bye.” Tom said in his message. 

Liz deleted the voicemail and sighed. 

“Is everything okay?” Red asked on his way back into the bedroom. 

“Yeah, it’s just bullshit.” Liz said, dropping her phone onto the bedside table. 

“Oh.” He said.

“It was my husband, giving me some crap about going to the school where he works in the middle of the night and not returning because he didn’t want to wake me.” Liz explained bitterly. 

“I see.” Red said; he was surprised by how angry she was with Tom. Things were working in his favour, it seemed. 

“Wanna get room service?” Liz asked in a chipper tone. 

“Yes…are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Red said skeptically. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

“Alright.” He said. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Later, at almost supper time, Liz arrived back home from her all-day tryst with Raymond. Tom was there, making coffee. 

“There you are!” Tom said. 

“Hi…” Liz said. 

“Do you want some coffee?” He asked. 

“Um…sure, you can just leave it in the pot. I’m going to shower.” She said. 

Liz could feel Tom watching her as she went into the bathroom, then she closed the door and looked in the mirror. Her hair was tousled and she had no makeup left. She smelled like men’s fancy grooming products. She was pleasantly exhausted, and somewhat sore between her legs. Liz undressed and got in the shower, which soothed her. All she could think about was Raymond. Her mind just kept replaying everything they did. She started to feel guilty about it, but she also felt exhilarated by it. She never felt this way before, not even when she first started seeing Tom. She had something very special with Raymond. 

Tom eyed Liz as she came into the kitchen wearing pyjamas. She tiredly poured herself the coffee and sighed before sipping it. 

“You okay? I said I was sorry about last night…” Tom said. 

She turned to him, looking drained. 

“Yep.” She said curtly.

“I guess I should’ve come back last night, even if it woke you up.” He said sulkily. 

“It wouldn’t have made much difference.” She said coldly. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He said. 

“I’m tired, Tom.” She said. 

“…Long day at work?” He asked. 

“Very.” She said. 

“How about I give you a massage?” He offered. 

“No thanks, I’m just gonna crash on the couch for a while.” She said, then she went into the living room. 

Tom realized that was probably for the best; he was tired out from being with Gina. Liz was worn out, and despite the coffee, she fell asleep shortly after laying down on the couch. When she woke up from her nap, she thought Tom was gone again, but she found him in the bedroom, on his computer. He looked guilty. 

“…Grading assignments?” Liz asked, knowing full well he wasn’t grading assignments. 

“Yeah.” Tom said. 

Liz nodded, then she turned and grabbed her phone from the living room. She stepped out onto the front porch and dialled “Nick’s Pizza”. 

“Lizzie, is everything okay?” Red answered. 

“Not really. I don’t want to be with Tom anymore. Our marriage is a sham. We’re not happy, we’re both seeing other people. I just…I dunno…” Liz said, then she sniffled. 

“I’ll come get you, sweetheart. You can stay with me.” He said. 

Liz sniffled again. 

“Can I?” She asked. 

“Of _course_.” He said. 

“I’ll text you the address.” She said. 

“I have your address, Lizzie.” He said. 

“Oh. Okay…” She said. 

“I’ll be there shortly.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said, then they hung up. 

Liz took a few deep breaths and dried her eyes, then she went back inside. She bravely went into the bedroom to collect some clothes. 

“What are you doing?” Tom asked. 

“I have to work an all-nighter.” Liz lied. 

“Seriously? You just got home.” He said. 

“Yes. I’m getting a ride, so you’ll have the car for work in the morning.” She said. 

Tom felt like something was terribly wrong, but he wasn’t sure how to fix it. His cover and his life with Liz seemed to be falling apart. He probably shouldn’t have gotten back together with Gina, which obviously made matters worse. Liz finished packing a small luggage case. 

“See you whenever.” Liz said, then she quickly left the apartment and waited out front. 

Raymond’s black sedan pulled up and he opened the back door. She got in the back with him and immediately snuggled into his open arms. 

“What happened?” Red asked in concern. 

“I just can’t take it anymore. He thinks I don’t know…he’s cheating on me with some Gina woman, and now I’m with _you_…I just needed to get out of there.” Liz said. 

“Do you need me to set him straight?” Red offered. 

“Raymond, no.” She said firmly; his offer likely meant knee-capping Tom, or worse. 

“…Alright.” He said. 

When they arrived back at the hotel suite, Red realized that Lizzie was in pyjamas. He smirked slightly. 

“You look cute.” Red said. 

“Thanks. I’m tired, and I wanted to be comfy.” Liz said wryly. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed. To sleep, I mean.” He said.

She smiled at him. 

“Sounds good.” She said. 

Liz followed Raymond, who carried her luggage bag for her. She crawled into the huge bed, which was freshly made. She adoringly watched Raymond undress down to his undershirt and boxers; he got into bed with her and embraced her. Liz sighed contentedly, enveloped by his warmth and his strong, protective arms. 

“Night.” Liz murmured. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Red said quietly, then he kissed her on the head. 

Red left the lamp on because Lizzie was perfectly cozy and he didn’t want to disturb her to reach it. He listened to her quiet, steady breathing for a while, then he dozed off, too. 

(To Be Continued…)


	4. An End and a Beginning

Red woke up in the middle of the night when Lizzie began tossing and turning; she gave a distraught whimper, so he grasped her arm and woke her up.

“Lizzie, it’s okay. It’s just a dream.” Red said. 

She looked startled and then relieved. 

“I just had a nightmare about you and Tom and the FBI task force work being screwed up because of me. What if that really happens?” Liz said. 

“It’s not going to happen. It’s just your worries surfacing, giving you nightmares.” He said assuredly as he lightly rubbed her side. 

“I guess. I just feel guilty, Raymond. None of this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be happily married to Tom for the rest of my life, and I was supposed to be professional in my job.” She said. 

“It’s not your fault…I _am_ impossible to resist, after all.” He teased. 

Liz laughed and her mood lightened considerably. 

“You really are!” She said giddily. 

Red chuckled and pulled her into a hug; he rubbed her back, and her butt. 

“Your ass is also irresistible.” Red said. 

Liz laughed delightedly. 

“Thanks.” She giggled. 

Liz felt Raymond pulling her butt, pressing their lower bodies together, and she moaned quietly as his bulge pressed on her clit. 

“You’re turning me on.” She said quietly. 

“Good.” He said. 

“Mm…I never thought I’d end up screwing a crime lord…” She said breathily as she put her leg over him and began trying to hump him.

Red smirked. 

“Does it excite you?” He asked. 

“A little.” She said embarrassedly. 

“A _little_? You’re more than a little excited, Lizzie.” He said. 

“Ugh…just fuck me, Reddington.” She said impatiently. 

“Ooh…yes ma’am, Agent Keen.” He said amusedly.

Red pulled down Lizzie’s pyjama pants, then he took off his boxers. She laid back and spread her legs, so he got on top of her. 

“You want to do it without a condom this time, right?” Red asked to make sure. 

“_Yes_.” Liz purred; she couldn’t wait to feel him skin-to-skin, and feel him come inside her. 

Liz closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt Raymond gently nudging her opening, coating himself in her wetness. She ran her nails over his shoulders and moaned softly when he entered her; he went slowly in and out, gradually going deeper. She mewled when he thrust all the way in. When he paused, they looked intensely into each other’s eyes, then Liz kissed Raymond passionately. Red was enraptured by the feel of Lizzie’s wet, silky walls tightly hugging him. She was becoming more slippery as he began thrusting. She reached down and pulled his lower back, digging her nails in, so he thrust harder. 

“Mm! Yes!” Liz whimpered. 

“Oh, you want it rough?” Red said lustfully. 

“Yes!” She mewled as he thrust deeply. 

Liz didn’t want to admit it, but Reddington’s criminal prowess was actually turning her on a _lot_ right now. She was caught up in the naughtiness of running away from her dull marriage to be with her informant, the concierge of crime. Red was enthralled with Lizzie’s whimpers; she was being vocal. She grabbed the headboard to brace herself as he quickened his pace. 

“Is this…hard enough…for you?” Red asked breathlessly. 

“Oh! Y-yes!” Liz panted as his rough thrusts stole her breath. 

Liz felt Raymond quickly gliding against her walls as they became more slippery. She was tightening on him and he was rubbing her g-spot continuously; she was on the verge of climaxing. They were sweaty and frantic for several more moments, then Liz breathed “Red” before letting out a very loud, sexual moan with her orgasm. Red loved when she was loud. His neighbours in the hotel suite next door surely heard her. Lizzie’s slick walls squeezed him as she remained tense, and this pushed him over the edge. He groaned and nearly slumped on Lizzie as he began spurting strongly inside her. She writhed and rubbed his back in gratification. Liz was incredibly gratified to feel Raymond throbbing inside her, followed by the warm, slippery sensation of his semen. She shivered with pleasure at the feel of it. 

“Oh my god…” Liz sighed. 

Red caught his breath for a bit longer, then he nuzzled Lizzie’s cheek. 

“You really needed that, hm?” Red said quietly. 

“I needed _you_.” She corrected. 

Red lifted up so he could see her face, and she was gazing up at him with what looked like adoration. He smiled for a moment, then he petted the side of her head and kissed her. 

“You can count on me for whatever you need, Lizzie. Whether it’s protecting you, cuddling with you, gently making love to you…or bending you over a table and fucking your brains out…” He said, then he smirked. 

Liz blushed lightly and chuckled. 

“Thanks, Raymond.” She said, then she kissed him. 

Liz felt him soften inside her, causing more of that pleasurable slippery sensation. She moaned very quietly. 

“It feels so good…” She purred. 

Red gently slipped in and out of Lizzie, and he watched her eyes close in pleasure. She shuddered and exhaled. 

“What was that?” He asked amusedly. 

“You just gave me, like…a mini orgasm.” She said shyly. 

“That’s adorable.” He said, marvelling at her. 

Liz giggled as Raymond planted soft kisses all over her face; he seemed to be worshiping her. He then gave her a serious look.

“I mean it sweetheart, I’ll do anything for you…don’t go back to your husband.” Red said almost pleadingly. 

“I’m not going back to Tom.” Liz said reassuringly as she caressed his cheek; Reddington was surprisingly vulnerable right now. 

Red sighed with relief, then he kissed Lizzie a few times. She hugged him tightly. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Liz said quietly. 

“That makes me very happy.” Red said softly. 

“Good. I’m very happy, too…but we should probably go back to sleep.” She said humorously. 

“Right.” He said; he gently got off her and laid down. 

“You mentioned cuddling. Will you cuddle with me as I fall asleep?” She said. 

“Of course. Come here.” He said, then he wrapped her in his arms. 

Liz snuggled against Raymond and listened to the sound of his breathing; she soon dozed off and didn’t have any more nightmares. In the morning, she awoke when the curtains were opened; she was tired and cozy, so she kept her eyes shut and ignored the daylight. Next thing she knew, Raymond was right in front of her, gently shaking her arm. 

“Lizzie…” Red said. 

“Mm.” Liz murmured sleepily, with her eyes closed. 

“Lizzie…I have intel for you.” He said. 

She frowned and groaned slightly. 

“_Now_?” She asked. 

Liz had almost forgotten they had a working relationship to maintain. She was naked in his bed, and he was trying to give her intel. It seemed a bit strange. She stretched and sat up. 

“Okay…what is it?” Liz said as she finally looked at him; he was already dressed. 

“There’s a group of extremely powerful people fudging finances on a global scale. They’re in such high places, they’re the treasurers for entire countries and the ones who print money. They skim what they want and nobody notices because they’re the ones workers report to about irregularities. There are no irregularities because they’ve already arranged everything before it gets to the governments, revenue agencies, banks and accountants.” Red said. 

“Okay. I’ll let Cooper know. Do you have anything specific?” She said. 

“I’m working on acquiring some specifics.” He said. 

Liz studied him for a few moments. 

“You woke me up to tell me that?” She asked. 

“Yes. We need to give the task force the next case.” He said. 

“Hm.” She responded unenthusiastically. 

“_And_ I wanted to give you some breakfast. Here’s a muffin, sweetheart. I’ll go make coffee.” He said softly, then he leaned in and kissed her. 

Liz smirked amusedly as he left the bedroom, leaving her with a blueberry muffin in her hands. Reddington could somehow keep their work and personal lives separate. He was the king of compartmentalization. She was going to find it tricky to be professional with him, especially in front of her colleagues. Liz felt like everyone would be able to tell what was going on between them. Thinking of their complex relationship, her mind went to Tom. She’d lied to him about having to work overnight; she should’ve just been honest. Their marriage was already irreparable, she might as well have ended it right then and there. 

Red came back into the bedroom with a cup of espresso, and Lizzie was crying into a tissue. He rushed over to her and placed the cup on the nightstand, then he sat on the bed. 

“What’s the matter?” Red asked. 

“…My marriage was a disaster.” Liz sobbed. 

“Oh, Lizzie…it’s okay…come here.” He said, taking her into his arms. 

She cried heartily and sniffled a lot; Red held her tightly, gently rubbing her back and arm. 

“I thought everything would work out, that it would last…” She said sadly. 

“These things happen…people discover they’re not as well-suited to each other as they once thought…” He said soothingly. 

“How do I know that won’t happen with _us_?” She said, distraught, then she sobbed into the tissue. 

Red realized this was the real issue; she was worried it wasn’t going to work with him. He was a little relieved that she wasn’t this upset over Tom. 

“Baby, look at me.” Red said softly. 

Lizzie lowered the tissue and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. 

“Sweetheart, I realize we’re two _very_ different people and we’ve been on very different paths until now, but we have a special connection. I…_love_ you, Lizzie, and I’ll do everything in my considerable power to stay with you and make you happy.” Red said. 

Liz was surprised, but pleased. 

“You love me?” She asked softly. 

Red was a little embarrassed, being so vulnerable; he wasn’t sure if she reciprocated. 

“…Yes.” He said. 

“I’m in love with you.” She said. 

Red was immensely relieved; his unbearable moment of vulnerability had paid off. Liz found it cute that Raymond looked almost startled. He clearly didn’t expect her to say that. She moved closer and kissed him, then she hugged him tightly. 

“Raymond?” Liz said. 

“Yes, baby?” Red said as they hugged. 

“Since the intel’s not really urgent, will you come back to bed with me?” She asked. 

Red lightheartedly pulled Lizzie with him as he laid down on the bed. They looked at each other. 

“Sure, why not? The world’s finances can just dwindle a little longer.” He said, smirking. 

Liz chuckled, then she watched Raymond undo his shirt buttons.

“Well, as you said, nobody even knows this is happening.” She said persuasively. 

“Correct.” He said, taking his shirt off.

“Ignorance is bliss.” She said. 

“Indeed.” He said as he undid his belt. 

Liz smiled as Raymond took his trousers and underwear off; he took his socks off and tossed them on the floor with his other clothes. He smirked humorously as he got comfy, which made her giggle.

“This is nice.” Red said. 

“Yeah, it is.” Liz said giddily. 

They moved closer together and snuggled under the blankets. Liz felt safe, warm and loved in Raymond’s arms; she stayed here for a long time, until she finally had to deal with reality. They showered and dressed together; Red could tell Lizzie was nervous. 

“I can come with you, just in case he loses his temper or something.” Red said protectively. 

“He won’t. He knows our marriage is broken.” Liz said. 

Red sighed and frowned slightly. 

“I’d still like to be there.” He said. 

“I’d like your support, but not in the way you’re thinking of.” She said; she could tell Raymond was a little too willing to put Tom in his place.

Red’s mood lightened, and he realized he was being overprotective. If Lizzie needed his help, she’d ask for it. 

“Alright. How about we drive there and I’ll wait in the car?” Red offered. 

“Okay, thanks.” Liz said. 

Liz was still nervous and sad as they went to her former home. She took a few deep breaths as they pulled up out front. She looked at Raymond when he grasped her hand. 

“I’ll be right here waiting for you.” He said softly. 

She nodded nervously and got out of the car. Liz went indoors and looked around for Tom; she heard the shower running, so she went into the bathroom. 

“Oh hey babe…I missed you.” Tom said in surprise. 

He looked guilty; he probably hooked up with Gina overnight or this morning. This made things so much easier. 

“Stop pretending, Tom. We both know our marriage is broken and unfixable. Let’s just agree to end it.” Liz said. 

Tom just gaped at her, so she continued. 

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out…I thought it would. I _did_ love you, but it’s time to move on for both our sakes.” She said. 

Tom hung his head in defeat, and he sighed. 

“I know. I wanted to try and fix it, but…I can’t.” Tom admitted. 

“No, we can’t fix it.” Liz said. 

Tom nodded. 

“I can move out.” He offered. 

“No. I…have somewhere else to go…” She confessed. 

“_Oh_…really?!” He said. 

“Yes.” She said with no elaboration. 

“…Okay. Uh…do I know him?” He said. 

“No, and I don’t know your lover, either.” She said somewhat venomously. 

Tom dropped the issue entirely. 

“Okay, so I’ll stay here then…you can take as long as you want, moving your stuff. Do you want to file for divorce, or should I?” Tom said. 

“I’ll file.” Liz said. 

“Alright.” He said, nodding. 

“Well…I’ll just grab a few things now and then I’m off again.” She said awkwardly; she didn’t want to keep conversing with her soon-to-be-ex husband while he was naked in the shower. 

“Okay.” He said. 

Liz took a few of her toiletries, then she left the bathroom and went into the bedroom for some more of her clothes. She collected her favourite clothes, pyjamas, and sexiest lingerie, a pair of shoes and her plush bunny. She struggled with the door, but she managed to open it and step outside. 

Red noticed Lizzie carrying a pile of belongings and having trouble reaching for the door behind her, so he quickly got out to help her. He offered to take the pile, but she asked him to get the door instead, so he did. He then opened the trunk for her. 

Tom was drying off when he heard a noise out front; he ran to the living room window to see what Liz was doing, and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Reddington was ushering her into the backseat of his car and getting in with her. The door closed and the car drove away. Tom was in disbelief; _Reddington_ was Liz’s new man, and she was staying with him?! He felt jealous and angry, but rationally, he knew it was too late to repair things with Liz. He screwed up and they drifted apart, and Reddington obviously stepped in to sweep her off her feet in his usual manipulative way. Tom swore under his breath as he worried for Liz’s safety—and her sanity—while she was with Reddington. 

Meanwhile, Liz was holding hands with Raymond in the car; she felt lighter than earlier in the day. Her stress was dissipating. 

“Thank you.” Liz said. 

“I didn’t do anything, but you’re welcome.” Red said wryly. 

“You _did_. You were here for me.” She said. 

He gave her a gentle smile and lovingly squeezed her hand. 

(To Be Continued...)


	5. Relief

Liz and Raymond were sitting on the sofa in his hotel suite. She felt so much better after finally separating from Tom and her dead marriage. She smiled as she sipped the scotch on the rocks Raymond had served her, then she looked at him.

“I feel better than I have in a long time.” Liz said. 

“Excellent.” Red said. 

“This isn’t at all how I imagined my life would turn out, but this new start feels good.” She said. 

“I’m glad, Lizzie.” He said. 

They sipped their drinks and smiled at each other; Liz put her glass on the coffee table and gave Raymond a mischievous smirk. 

“You know what else feels good?” She said flirtatiously. 

“What…?” He asked, enticed. 

“This.” She said, rubbing the bulge in his trousers. 

“Mm.” He responded; he placed his glass on the end table. 

Red was pleased that Lizzie was feeling frisky after dumping Tom, the useless bastard. His attention was abruptly brought back to what she was doing; she unzipped his trousers and reached into his boxers. He moaned very quietly as she gently pulled out his cock and stroked it. Red quickly became fully erect in her hand, then she bent down and took him into her mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. 

“Lizzie…mmm…” Red moaned breathily. 

Liz whimpered excitedly in response as she glided up and down. She tightened her lips and went over the head of his cock, making him exhale harshly. She felt his fingers go into her hair, lightly holding it out of the way. Liz pulled up and sucked his tip. 

“Ohh fuck…” Red sighed; he tilted his head back and gently nudged into Lizzie’s mouth, craving more. 

Liz took the hint and went faster. Raymond’s phone rang and they both froze for a moment, but then she decided to be naughty and continue. 

“Baby…” He said weakly. 

Red felt Lizzie eagerly continue, so he decided to just answer the phone. 

“Yes?” Red said somewhat intensely. 

Liz almost had to stop and laugh, but she managed to stay focused on pleasuring him. She tightened her lips and gave him quick strokes, concentrating just under the tip. She stroked lower down on his shaft with her hand. He moved the phone away and swore under his breath. 

“Just…give me the damn—intel.” Red said to his source; he was rapidly losing his ability to listen. 

Liz was gratified that she was driving Raymond to distraction. 

“Right, bye.” He said, then he closed the phone and clutched it tightly in his hand. 

Red moaned and tensed up as Lizzie went faster. She was pumping his cock with her hand and her lips. His breath caught in his throat, then he groaned quietly as the intense pleasure washed over him. Liz was so thrilled, she almost orgasmed with Raymond as he came in her mouth. She swallowed until there was nothing left; he sighed and slumped into the sofa, so she gently released him and put him back in his boxers. She zipped up his trousers for him. 

“Lizzie. My goodness.” Red said, astonished. 

Liz giggled. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed that.” She said. 

Liz moved closer and leaned on his shoulder; she waited for the intel but he apparently forgot about it. She giggled again. 

"Raymond.” She said amusedly. 

“Hm?” He responded. 

“The intel. What is it?” She said. 

“Oh…right. The ‘illuminati’ fabricating the world’s finances...three of them are having a meeting in a few days. I got the location. I’ll need to go undercover—well, as myself—to pretend I want to join them.” Red said. 

“…Do you want to join them?” Liz asked suspiciously. 

“No, Lizzie. I use thoroughly laundered and sometimes counterfeit money. There’s plenty to go around without skimming from the top.” He said. 

“Hm. Okay.” She said. 

“I’ll give you the details later. Anyway, what made you so frisky?” He said. 

Liz smiled. 

“I was ‘frisky’ because I’m in love with you.” She said amusedly. 

“Mm. I’m in love with you too. Let me return the favour.” He said, advancing on her; she giggled excitedly as she ended up underneath him on the sofa. 

“Let’s see if you can manage to hold a conversation on the phone while I devour you…” Red said deviously. 

“I’m not gonna answer the phone!” Liz laughed as he pulled her pants and underwear down. 

Liz laid back and lifted her butt to let Raymond take her bottoms off for her. He took her socks off, too.

“You didn’t need to take my socks off.” Liz said lightheartedly. 

“Yes I did. They had polar bears on them. Very distracting.” Red said. 

Liz laughed, but then she got in the mood when Raymond gently coaxed her legs open. He bent down and put his hands on her hips, then his mouth gently, warmly covered her sensitive flesh. She sighed and closed her eyes to concentrate on the pleasure. Liz ran her hand over Raymond’s short soft hair, which tickled her palm. She smiled and giggled slightly. Red was delighted when Lizzie giggled quietly. He began rubbing her clit more firmly with the tip of his tongue, and she moaned; he loved listening to her express her pleasure. He slipped his tongue down between her inner lips and he discovered how wet she was. Red moaned as he lapped at Lizzie’s silky fluid; she whimpered and gently pushed down on his tongue so that he dipped into her opening. Their position wouldn’t allow more than that, so he paused and stroked Lizzie with the tip of his middle finger. 

Liz was craving the full sensation inside her and stimulation of her g-spot, so when she felt Raymond’s finger, she was thrilled. 

“Ohh yes…” Liz breathed. 

Red gently nudged and tickled Lizzie’s opening, and she was coating the tip of his finger in her wetness. He slowly slid his finger inside her, and she breathed heavier, and squirmed slightly. She was soaking wet and open, so he withdrew his middle finger and then slid it back in along with his index finger. 

“Oh god…Red…” Liz moaned. 

“Mmm…you love it don’t you…” Red said lustfully. 

“Yes!” She whimpered. 

Liz felt Raymond stroke her front wall, rubbing her g-spot, then his tongue returned to her clit. He was causing a deep, powerful sensation as her most pleasurable spots were stimulated simultaneously. Her thighs trembled and she clutched the sofa. Red was almost hard again as he pleasured Lizzie; she was practically gushing around his fingers. She gasped for breath, then she mewled as she reached her orgasm. He felt her opening rhythmically tightening on his fingers. Liz felt a mind-blowing orgasm reverberate through her body; she nearly saw stars. Her bliss lasted for several long moments, then she slumped and caught her breath. 

“Holy fuck…” Liz said breathlessly. 

Red laughed and looked up at her face. 

“Lizzie, you don’t swear.” He teased. 

“I know.” She said dazedly. 

Liz felt Raymond’s fingers slowly withdraw and she looked down. She was astonished and a little embarrassed by how much she’d gushed on him, but he was clearly pleased. She blushed lightly as he put his fingers in his mouth to clean them. He then took his handkerchief out and dried his fingers before tossing it on the floor. 

“Well, that was incredibly gratifying. Let’s go to the black site.” Red said. 

Liz gaped at him for a few moments but then she sat up and put her clothes back on, including her polar bear socks. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz was terribly nervous and embarrassed as she accompanied Raymond into the briefing room. She was supposed to be his handler, and she was handling him in a very unprofessional way. She was in love with him and had moved into his hotel suite with him. She had a hard time making eye contact with her fellow agents. 

“Reddington gave me, uh…some intel about people in high places embezzling government money before it’s even printed or distributed.” Liz said. 

She suddenly lost her concentration and all she could think about was Reddington’s fingers inside her, his tongue pleasuring her a short while ago.

“Um…” She said, then she began blushing. 

Red noticed Lizzie was flustered and he stepped in. 

“Yes. The only identified suspects so far are Bartholomew Davenport, a minister of finance, Marta Lemieux, a chief treasurer and Ronan Murphy, a chief financial officer of one of the largest corporations in the world.” Red said. 

Liz was grateful for the attention to be off her, but Ressler glanced curiously at her a few times, probably wondering what was wrong with her. After the briefing, Cooper stepped aside with her. 

“How’s everything going with Reddington?” Cooper asked. 

“Fine.” Liz said cautiously. 

“…And you? How are you doing?” He asked. 

“…Uh, I’m okay…Sorry I’m a bit preoccupied. Tom and I separated and we’re going to get a divorce.” She said, trying to explain her distraction. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” He said. 

“Don’t be. It’s kind of a relief. It wasn’t working.” She said. 

“Oh.” He said. 

“Sir, I need to disclose something.” She said urgently. 

“What is it?” He asked in surprise. 

“I moved out and Reddington offered to put me up in the hotel.” She said. 

“Okay…” He said. 

“Actually, that’s not it. I’m staying with him.” She confessed. 

“In his hotel suite?” He asked. 

“In his bed, to be perfectly honest.” She said, blushing. 

“I’m assuming you’re not referring to a platonic arrangement.” He said. 

“Correct.” She said. 

“Elizabeth…Reddington asked to work exclusively with you when he turned himself in, and now you’re sleeping with him? And you’re still denying you two knew each other before all this?” He said. 

“We didn’t know each other before. Well, I think he watched me, but I didn’t know him.” She said. 

“You realize what it looks like, though. It looks like you’re in cahoots with Reddington.” He said. 

“Canoodling, yes, but not in cahoots.” She said. 

They both smirked and chuckled. They glanced over at Reddington and the other agents. 

“I believe you. It’s not my place to disclose this to the task force, as long as Reddington maintains his deal with us, and you maintain your duties.” Cooper said. 

“Thank you, Sir. I really appreciate it.” Liz said in relief. 

“Okay. You two are free to go. I’ll send covert people on reconnaissance.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz walked over to Raymond and gently touched his arm. 

“We can go now, Reddington. You’ve done your part for today.” Liz said. 

“Oh. Excellent. Later, Donald.” Red said. 

Ressler rolled his eyes. 

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update on this one. I got caught up in lots of other fics as the ideas came to me. Thanks for reading, and happy new year!

Red was tired of being cooped up in the hotel suite, so when they pulled up to the hotel, he decided to stay out for a while.

“Let’s go for a walk, Lizzie.” Red said.

“…Do we need bulletproof vests?” Liz asked.

Red laughed heartily.

“Good heavens, no. I have so many people in my security detail, it’s ridiculous.” He said.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yes, they’re everywhere. Come on.” He said, getting out of the car.

Liz got out and joined Raymond; he offered his arm to her, so she smirked and took it. They began strolling. Liz just followed his lead and they stopped in front of a small cafe.

“Care for a hot drink, sweetheart?” Red said.

“Sure.” Liz said, smiling.

They both ordered a hot apple cider and Red paid for them, then they sat in the corner together. Liz watched Raymond take his hat and sunglasses off, slowly and cheerfully putting them aside. She pursed her lips and then started laughing when he finally looked at her.

“Raymond, what are we doing here?” Liz asked amusedly.

“Having drinks. There isn’t always an ulterior motive, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Isn’t there?” She quipped.

“Granted, I do often have an ulterior motive, but I assure you that this time, I simply wanted to spend some quality time with you outside of the hotel suite.” He said.

“Oh. Is this a date?” She asked, smirking.

“Why is that so amusing?” He asked.

“I dunno, it just is. You can be so sweet.” She said.

“I _am_ sweet.” He corrected.

“To _me_, yes, you are.” She said; normally a crime boss of his caliber couldn’t be considered ‘sweet’.

He nodded and took a sip. Liz took a sip, too.

Red noticed Lizzie was still smiling amusedly and staring at him.

“What is wrong with you today?” Red asked humorously.

“I don’t know! I’m happy, and you’re just…cute.” Liz said, shrugging.

“I’m _cute_?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She laughed.

Red leaned across the table.

“So the Concierge of Crime is sweet and cute?” Red said in a hushed tone.

“Apparently.” Liz said softly, then she leaned forward and stole a kiss.

Liz enjoyed Raymond’s pleasantly surprised expression as they both sat back in their chairs.

“And smart, strong, sexy…an _amazing _lover…A great catch despite his murky past.” Liz said.

“I see. Well, his handler isn’t so bad herself. And the things she does to him while he’s on the _phone_, my goodness!” Red said, referencing yesterday’s romp.

Liz cracked up laughing and covered her mouth as a few other patrons glanced their way. Red was delighted he made her laugh. They were both seeing different sides of each other. They felt like an ordinary couple on a date rather than informant and agent. After their enjoyable date, they walked back to the hotel and went up to his suite.

“Thank you, Lizzie.” Red said as he closed the door.

“For what?” Liz asked.

“For taking me for a walk.” He said.

She smirked as she suddenly pictured Red wearing a collar and leash. She giggled slightly.

“…And now I’d like to hump your leg.” He said cheekily as he advanced on her.

“Red!” She laughed; she was warmly embraced.

Raymond smelled of the cold outside air and his exquisite grooming products. She hummed dreamily as she slipped her hands under his coat and around to his back.

“You’re nice and warm, and you smell good.” Liz said quietly.

“Mm.” Red responded, kissing her on the head.

After a long while, they reluctantly separated and took their coats off, then they took their shoes off.Red went in the bedroom to change into something more comfortable and he discovered that Lizzie had followed him. He smiled at her as he began undressing. Liz was thrilled when Raymond undid his belt and trousers; she pulled her jeans and panties down, then she quickly took off her remaining garments. She smirked at his pleasantly surprised expression.

“Are you getting changed, or…staying naked?” Red said.

“Staying naked.” Liz said.

“Oh…” He said interestedly.

“I’m so in love with you, it’s crazy.” She said breathily.

“Likewise…” He said quietly.

“Are you gonna stay naked, too?” She asked hopefully.

“Yes, baby, I’ll stay naked for you. Where do you want me?” He said suavely.

“On the bed.” She giggled.

“Lovely.” He said, then he got into bed.

They met in the middle of the bed and laid down close together. Red pressed his body against Lizzie’s side and put his arm around her waist, holding her strongly in his embrace as they began kissing. She hummed softly in pleasure. Lizzie turned towards him and put her leg over him while they continued passionately kissing. Red groped her butt cheek and pulled her closer. Liz let her hands wander over Raymond’s chest, neck and short fuzzy hair. She put her hand on his cheek and playfully nipped his lower lip.

“Ooh, you’re feisty.” Red said appreciatively.

“Yeah. I’m soaking wet for you already.” Liz purred.

“Perfect. I’m rock hard for you already…” He said in a low voice.

Liz felt weak in the knees just from hearing this, but especially from _feeling_ his erection brush against her lower abdomen. It was warm and smooth, and she needed to feel it between her legs.

“Take me from behind this time.” Liz said breathily.

“Yes.” Red said eagerly.

Liz got on all fours and Raymond positioned himself behind her. She felt his tip rub her wet flesh, and she moaned longingly. She squirmed slightly.

“Mmm, you want it badly…” Red said lustfully as he gently nudged her opening, getting her more wet.

“Yes!” She breathed.

Even back when Liz and Tom were happy together, they weren’t _addicted_ to each other like this. She couldn’t get enough of Raymond.

Red felt Lizzie push back, so he pressed into her entrance; they both moaned in pleasure at the sensation. She whimpered softly and arched her back as he thrust deeper. Liz breathed heavier and closed her eyes as Raymond’s cock filled her. She felt him slowly pull back, then thrust deeply into her again. She gasped and caught herself as she was propelled forward by a rough thrust. Liz moaned weakly.

“You like that?” Red rumbled lustfully.

“Mm! Yes.” Liz whimpered.

“Lizzie…” He breathed in pleasure as her silky walls gripped him.

Liz moaned quietly and then she had to brace herself even more, because Raymond got rougher and faster. She was craving rough sex this time, so it was perfect.

“Oh god, Red…_yes_…” She mewled.

“Mm…” He groaned.

Lizzie was becoming even more slippery, and she was getting tighter, driving him crazy. She was trembling and she grabbed the headboard with one hand. Red could tell she was close, so he gave her quick thrusts, continuously stimulating her g-spot. Liz whimpered and could barely keep from collapsing; she lowered her front and put her face into the pillow as she got more vocal. Raymond’s hand warmly held her lower back, with his other still grasping her hip. His heavy breathing and quiet groans told her he was close, too. His thrusting became frantic, and her excitement mirrored his. She reached her orgasm and muffled her cry of ecstasy in the pillow. Red felt Lizzie squeezing his cock as he thrust a few more times and he groaned loudly as he started coming. He emptied himself into her with intense pleasure for several long moments; she still made sweet little whimpers. Red moaned breathily in satisfaction and he rubbed Lizzie’s lower back.

“You’re unbelievable…” Red said.

“Mmm so are you.” Liz said with her face somewhat squished against the pillow.

Red smirked slightly and gently pulled out of Lizzie so she could get into a comfier position. She tiredly rolled over and flopped onto her side, then she giggled. He slid down onto his side to face her. Red noticed Lizzie’s expression became serious.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“I just keep wishing we met sooner and did this sooner…I wish I never married Tom. I wish I never even met him. I’m supposed to be with _you_.” Liz said.

Red put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

“Lizzie…things don’t usually work out so easily. You know what I keep thinking?” He said.

“What.” She said.

“I keep thinking about how lucky we are that we found each other, and that we’re together now.” He said softly, putting his hand on her waist.

Liz smiled gently.

“I didn’t know you were a glass-half-full kind of guy.” She said amusedly.

Red smirked.

“Well, when it comes to you, I am. I can’t help feeling happy and grateful.” He said.

“Awwww you’re so _sweet_.” She said, then she hugged him and kissed him several times.

Liz held his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

“Who would’ve thought the Concierge of Crime would be a teddy bear?” She said indulgently.

“Alright, alright.” He said dismissively.

Liz giggled and kissed him again.

“Lizzie, I’m just being honest. It doesn’t make me a ‘sweet teddy bear’.” Red said embarrassedly.

“Yes it does.” Liz said teasingly.

They chuckled but then settled down from all the teasing.

“I love you, Raymond, so much. I’ll try to focus on the positive. We’re together _now_, and always.” Liz said earnestly.

“I love you too, Lizzie. _That’s_ my girl.” Red said happily, pulling her into a strong hug.

She giggled and relaxed against him as they cuddled. The rest of their lives would be filled with cuddling like this, filled with unconditional love, like the soulmates they were, even as they worked together as informant and agent from two different worlds.

** The End**


End file.
